Arabella
by Lulu-Jo
Summary: Yamato expresa algunos de sus pensamientos acerca de Mimi. Obviamente es un mimato


 _Anda por la vida con esos movimientos sutiles, con esos aires de diva, no, de diva no, de princesa, me pregunto si sabrá el efecto causa, el efecto Tachikawa, y es hay que ser de verdad muy ciego para no ver semejante belleza, pero eso es lo de menos, mujeres bellas hay en todos lados, en todas formas y colores. Entonces si dejamos de lado su belleza hay que hablar de su fragancia, dicen que el aroma de una persona es en verdad su esencia, y es que siendo como ella es, podrías pensar que su aroma será igual de dulce, como la vainilla, la fresa o la miel, pero no, ella huele como un fresco día de campo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y es que parece que incluso tiene un trato con el viento que carga consigo el aroma que ella va dejando a su paso y lo lleva hasta ti, provocando que busques de donde proviene semejante aroma, para encontrarte con esa chiquilla a la que llamas mimada solo por hacerla enojar._

-Matt, ¿has visto a Sora?

 _Y su voz, junto con sus ademanes y gestos, porque al decir eso notas su cara de duda, y es que cada movimiento que ella hace expresa tan bien lo que está sintiendo, ahora mismo ha abierto un poco más sus ojos y te está mirando fijamente, como si así lograra ponerte más atención a lo que vas a decir, debes desviar tu mirada inmediatamente, pues si miras mucho esas orbes doradas te comenzarás a sentir nervioso_.

-Debe estar con Taichi en la cancha de fútbol, escuche que les faltaba uno para retar a los de primero.

 _Ahora se ha sorprendido, se supone que debías desviar tu vista de ella, pero has vuelto a mirarla, y has notado que levantó ambas cejas._

-¿Jugará? Creí que ya lo había dejado por el tenis

 _Sigues viéndola a los ojos, no estás diciendo nada, solo viéndola a los ojos, siempre te han dicho que tus ojos son hermosos, pero dudas al ver los de ella, tan cálidos, tan llenos de vida, de emociones, de sentimientos, de inocencia. Bien Yamato, ya te diste cuenta que sigues sin decir nada, y ella sigue esperando_.

-Bueno, es algo que siempre le ha gustado, pero no hay selección femenil, ella juega siempre que hay oportunidad

 _Al parecer no fue mucho tiempo el que quedaste mudo, esta vez, por suerte._

-Ya veo- ahora sonríe- entonces nos vemos luego Matt.

 _Y asentiste para terminar esa conversación, a veces eres tan torpe._

 _Por fin terminaron las clases y ya puedes estar en casa tranquilo, tienes el resto de la tarde para ti y tu música, o eso planeabas cuando llegaste y tomaste tu guitarra, porque solo hiciste eso y te sentaste para seguir pensando en cierta castaña y en sus ojos miel._

 _Pero no te culpo, es parte del efecto Tachikawa, y sabes que no eres el único que lo ha sufrido. Creo que él último, antes de ti, fue Koushiro, su cara se ponía tan roja como su pelo cuando ella se acercaba a él que no sabías donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro, por lo que dijo Takeru una vez, eso siempre le pasa cuando intenta hablar con alguna chica, sobre todo con las bonitas, y claro que Tachikawa destaca dentro de este grupo, hay que suponer que con Sora y Kari, así como con Miyako, Koushiro se había acostumbrado a convivir, pero Mimí había estado lejos mucho tiempo, aún así el buen Koushiro terminó por acostumbrarse a ella, y con ello sus sonrojos han ido desapareciendo._

 _Si lo piensas bien, Mimí sí que ha cambiado tanto física como mentalmente, creo que se nota sobre todo en el hecho de que su atuendo ya dejó de ser tan estrafalario como años atrás, incluso cuando era niña y llevaba ese sombrero vaquero creías que era algo que no cualquiera usaría, o aquella foto que te mostró Sora, en donde traía el pelo afro y un poco más claro de lo normal y hacía el signo de amor y paz mientras sonreía para la cámara y sobre todo, como poder olvidarse de su pelo rosa._

 _Sin duda alguna aquel fue su look más atrevido ¿Recuerdas que en esos tiempos fue cuando comenzaste a soñar con el espacio? Sí, claro que lo recuerdas bien, y las estrellas en sus cabellos rosados no te dejarían olvidarlo, o a ella, y es que no solo esas estrellas te hacían pensar en el espacio, sus botas eran de lagarto interestelar, como decía Taichi cada que quería molestarla, aunque en esos tiempos solo te hacían pensaren los atuendos de los personajes de las películas de los años 70´s que a tu padre le gustaba, entre ellas la guerra de las galaxias._

 _Es verdad, puede que Mimí aún tenga una mente de los 70´s, y aún sigue usando estrellas en su atuendo, pero con todo y esa mentalidad, sabes bien que ella es una amante moderna, tal vez ella dejó tu mente en el espacio después de esos besos que te hicieron ver el verdadero color de una constelación, sus labios en todo caso deben ser el borde de la galaxia. Podrás decirle estúpido a Tai por adulterar las bebidas de la fiesta de Joe, o a Daisuke, por ayudarle, si ellos no hubieran hecho eso probablemente tu no estarías montado en el tobogán en espiral que Tachikawa parece tener en su dedo meñique, pensando en ella a cada momento, incluso parece que ella se cuela en tus fantasías a propósito, es divertido pensar que ella escapa de la realidad para meterse en tu mente. Vaya, al parecer crees que es algo ella si podría hacer, pero solo ella. Espera, creo que estás sonriendo como idiota._

 _Mejor trata de concentrarte en esa guitarra que tienes en tus manos, ¿no crees que ha sido demasiado de Mimí Tachikawa por un día?, incluso has comenzado a tocar si darte cuenta Yamato, ese chapuzón que Mimí se acaba de dar en tus fantasías te ha afectado demasiado._

 _Escucha esas notas que estás tocando, creo que son buenas, podrías usarlas, basta de Mimí por ahora, creo que tienes un futuro éxito en las manos._

 _Vaya, esto si que no era de esperarse, una tarde lluviosa y Tachikawa sin un paraguas, al parecer es tu día de suerte Yamato, bueno, hay que tomarlo así hasta que pase el efecto Tachikawa, después puede volver todo a la normalidad, tal vez cediendo un poco puedas quedar liberado de esto. Además como alguien podría dejarla ir andando sola con esta lluvia que si bien podría detenerse en cualquier momento, también podría durar toda la noche._

Oye guapa, ¿necesitas que te lleve?

 _Espera, eso no lo has dicho tu ¿o si?_

Eh, no, gracias.

Vamos, no hay problema, no muerdo, casi nunca.

 _Estoy seguro, eso tú no lo dijiste, y ese tipo le ha guiñado el ojo. ¡Mueve tu trasero Ishida! La princesa necesita de tu ayuda, o por lo menos tú necesitas a ese sujeto lejos de ella._

Este, no, de verdad, estoy bien

Mimí - _al parecer no te había visto hasta ahora, y creo que llegaste en un buen momento –_ vámonos _._

 _Vaya Yamato, al parecer eres más aprovechado de lo que aparentas, sabes que pasar ese brazo sobre sus hombros no era necesario ¿cierto?_

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – _tal vez si te vio desde antes, o te está siguiendo el juego_ \- Disculpa, pero Matt ya había quedado en llevarme. Así que, nosotros ya nos vamos, adiós.

 _Exacto, y Matt está aquí, así que adiós chico listo._

 _Por favor Yamato, no seas cínico, por lo menos deja de sonreír, no creo que quieras que Mimí se dé cuenta._

Vaya, al parecer no puedes evitar seguir siendo amable- _eso lo has dicho en voz alta torpe_.

No tenía por qué ser grosera, eso no es de una dama _– tampoco has visto nunca a una dama besar como ella y tú se han besado ¿cierto?, sería más útil si ella recordara, aunque si lo hiciera tal vez te daría tu merecido, después de todo tú fuiste el que empezó_ – ¿enserio vas a llevarme Ishida?

¿Por qué no lo haría?

Nada, olvídalo

Hey, somos amigos después de todo

Si, además, ya lo pasado pisado ¿no es así?

Oye, esta bien que era aún más arisco antes, pero no creo que fuera tan malo

¿Qué?, no, no era por eso – _esta mujer es incomprensible_ – no es nada Matt, hablé sin pensar, olvídalo. Oye…

¿Qué pasa?

Ya puedes dejar de abrazarme, si quieres.

 _Tonto, torpe, estúpido._

Perdón, no era mi intensión – _espera, ella dijo "si quieres". Y la soltaste, como si quemara, y ¿no era tu intención? la cagaste Ishida, haz algo rápido_ – incomodarte. No era mi intención incomodarte.

 _Genial, aparte de grosero, lento. Mal Ishida, mal._

Descuida, no me incomodas… tú sabes, en América no es algo tan fuera de lo común como aquí.

 _Eso no ayudó._

¿Dónde vives ahora Tachikawa?

Cerca del mismo complejo de apartamentos que antes

Así que sigues siendo mi vecina eh, interesante.

¿Iremos a pie?

Claro que no, papá me ha dejado el auto mientras está de vacaciones.

Siempre imaginé que serías más del tipo que tiene su motocicleta, como todo un chico rudo.

Que comes que adivinas, aún estoy ahorrando, pero pronto me veras en una flamante Harley Davidson, si no te portas tan mimada, tal vez tengas el privilegio de montarla alguna vez.

¡Ha! Vaya Ishida, si no te conociera creería que estás coqueteando conmigo.

 _Idiota, te has puesto tenso, no puedes hacer menos que pensar que has sido descubierto, y sorprendentemente conservas la capacidad para abrirle la puerta del auto._

Es broma Matt – _eso consigue relajarte, aunque solo un poco, sabes que estarás con ella en ese auto a lo menos media hora, pues es la hora del tráfico_ – Oye podemos hacer una parada con Sora – _tal vez sea más de media hora_.

¿Sora?

Te prometo que será rápido, debo entregarle su saco

¿Piel de guepardo?, no creí que fuera algo que Sora usaría, o tú

¿Tan mal se ve?

 _Has vuelto a sentir que cometes una estupidez, aunque no puedes esperar más cuando el aroma de esa chica inunda tu olfato, recuerda, el efecto Tachikawa._

No , no, tú te ves muy bien, muy linda como siempre, solo que nunca había visto que usaras algo así

No te preocupes Matt, tienes razón, no es mi estilo, ni el de Sora, ella tiene mucho mejor gusto que esto, y yo ni se diga, solo lo uso por que moría de frío. Pero bien, lo que pasa es que a Sora se lo han encargado como un proyecto, lo olvidó aquí y me ha pedido que se lo llevara.

Ya veo

 _La conversación sigue fluyendo, y no es algo raro, como cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar, ella siempre tiene un tema de conversación, y al final te hace hablar, u no sólo eso, ella te hace reír a carcajadas aún con el chiste más malo que puedas haber escuchado en tu vida, y te hace cantar esas bobas canciones que son el hit del momento y que solo te sabes porque las escuchas en todos lados, sabes que debes verte estúpido, pero te diviertes tanto que no importa, porque sabes que no lo estás haciendo ni siquiera por complacerla a ella, es simplemente que a su lado hacer ese tipo de cosas, que en otro momento te parecerían estúpidas y degradantes, no parecen ser algo tan idiota como pensabas, ella hace que sientas momentos así como si fueran culpa de la magia que posee ella sobre ti, mágicos, esa es la única forma en la que podrías describir los momentos al lado de Mimí, en este momento, con esa sonrisa en su rostro, ella es magia en un abrigo de guepardo._

 _Debiste suponer que así sería, si llevas a una chica a casa de su mejor amiga, sobre todo si sin Sora y Mimí de las que hablamos, es obvio que tardarán una eternidad, pero algo bueno sacaste de eso, la princesa te ha invitado un café, y han pasado más tiempo juntos. Pero mira la hora Yamato, ya está anocheciendo, viene siendo la hora de separarse, tenerla toda una tarde no parece ser suficiente para ti, pero al menos has terminado el día con ella a tu lado, que mejor forma de terminar un día._

 _Al parecer terminar un día con ella en el asiento del copiloto no ha sido suficiente para ti, es por eso que decides llevarla a casa después de la escuela los días siguientes, algunas veces pasan el día juntos, hasta que el anochecer se pone detrás de ella, ese tipo de días te han hecho conocerla más, ahora sabes de su vicio por la nicotina, aunque se defienda diciendo que solo fuma cigarrillos orgánicos, o de su colección de latas de coca-cola, consiguió las latas con cada uno de los nombres de los niños elegidos, e intentó completar una de edición limitada con las banderas de los países, aunque al final solo consiguió latas con la bandera de México, Japón, E.U. Y Reino Unido._

 _Algunos otros días ni siquiera la ves, pues tiene práctica con las animadoras, a las que recientemente se les ha integrado, y tú no puedes encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para coincidir con sus horarios en esos días. Eres un tipo duro Yamato, pero incluso tú debes admitir que los atardeceres te parecen menos pintorescos sin ella atrapando la luz, ni siquiera el horizonte parece ser tan agradable a la vista como Mimí._

 _Vaya, vaya, cada vez me convenzo más de que el efecto Tachikawa te ha pegado duro, si no ni siquiera estarías en uno de esos eventos donde Sora expone sus trabajos del taller de diseño, solo vas a ellos cuando Sora así te lo pide, pero en este no lo ha hecho, sin embargo incluso fuiste a convencer a Tai de que a Sora le gustaría que ambos estuviesen ahí, y todo porque te enteraste de que la modelo sería la mismísima Mimí Tachikawa. Y claro que valió la pena estar ahí en el momento en el que ella subió a la pasarela con aquel abrigo de guepardo colgando al hombro, y luciendo un traje de baño plateado de una sola pieza, que más tarde Sora te confesaría que ella no diseñó._

" _Uno de los muchachos del taller tiene una pequeña obsesión con Barbarella, una película erótica 70´s, debiste ver la cara de Mimí cuando se enteró de la inspiración de aquel vestuario, pero el tipo le rogó tanto que no pudo decir que no. "_

 _No sé qué es lo que te puso más tenso, saber lo que estaba usando o que otro tipo lo supiera._

 _Sabes que estás atrapado, Yamato. Ella te ha atrapado, se ha colado no solo dentro de tu mente, también de tu alma, y ni siquiera puedes estar seguro de cómo o cuando lo, trata de negarlo pero incluso lo has palpado en cada frase de esa nueva canción, en cada acorde, tan suave, tan lento, tan sensual, y luego tan lleno de energía como solo ella, incluso has expresado con música ese estallar de sensaciones que ya no fuiste capaz de expresar con palabras, y eso no es todo, sabes que esta no es la única canción, solo hay un detalle, el título, no le has puesto su nombre, bueno aún así, eso es algo que los demás darán por supuesto._

Arabella tiene unas  
Botas de piel de lagarto interestelar  
Y un tobogán en espiral  
Alrededor de su meñique  
Y me monto en él continuamente  
Ella tiene un bañador plateado de Barbarella*  
Y cuando ella necesita refugio de la realidad  
Ella se da un chapuzón en mis fantasías

Mis días acaban mejor  
cuando el anochecer se pone detrás  
de la chiquilla sentada en el asiento de acompañante  
Es mucho menos pintoresco  
sin ella atrapando la luz  
el horizonte lo intenta  
pero simplemente no es tan agradable a la vista  
Como Arabella, oh  
Como Arabella

Bien podría haber accedido a tu mente y alma  
No puedes estar seguro

Arabella tiene una mente de los setenta  
pero ella es una amante moderna  
es una exploración que ella ha hecho del espacio exterior  
y sus labios son como el borde de la galaxia  
y sus besos el color de una constelación  
encajando

Mis días acaban mejor  
cuando el anochecer se pone detrás  
de la chiquilla sentada en el asiento de acompañante  
Es mucho menos pintoresco  
sin ella atrapando la luz  
el horizonte lo intenta  
pero simplemente no es tan agradable a la vista  
Como Arabella, oh  
Como Arabella

Bien podría haber accedido a tu mente y alma  
No puedes estar seguro

-Eso es magia  
En una cazadora de piel de guepardo  
-Sólo un trago  
En el fondo espero  
-Preguntando si  
Puedo fumar uno de esos  
\- Cigarrillos orgánicos que ella fuma  
-Frota sus labios  
Alrededor de una coca-cola mexicana  
-Te hace desear  
Que fueras la botella  
-Toma un sorbo  
De tu alma, y suena como que

Bien podría haber accedido a tu mente y alma  
No puedes estar seguro


End file.
